falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Cohen
__FORCETOC__ Ariel Cohen (Hebrew: אריאל כֹּהֵן, born July 27, 1987) is also known under the alias of "Technician" and serves as a clergywoman affiliated with the Children of the Yaga, to whom she owes her allegiance. She served with the IDF as a combat medic from 2005 until the end of 2013. She chose to resume her career by volunteering to help the U.N with the Chernarussian crisis that broke out in February of 2014. Official documents from both the Israeli government and the U.N declare her as missing in action. She currently maintains a heavily nomadic hunter-gatherer lifestyle and resides in an undisclosed location. Personality Reports and accounts declare that the doctor that once bore the name-tag of "Ariel Cohen" is deceptively kind, generous and empathetic. Her behavioral inclination is one of nurturing and warmth. Nonetheless, her maternal disposition is reminiscent to that of a dangerous animal; her loving and compassionate nature does nothing to diminish her ruthless and brutal inclinations. She blatantly lacks the kind of squeamishness that stops most short of savage murder, betraying her tendency to delve into territory typically reserved for the sociopathic. In spite of this, her bouts of cruelty are as rare as her displays of anger. How well she treats trespassers is a matter of coin-toss. Difficult circumstances incite a swift end where favorable ones might inspire a peaceful exchange. She perceives those living in harmony with the world around them as outsiders rather than trespassers, people that might brush along her world from time to time but never truly be a part of it. Still, they are treated warmly, and with open arms, like distant but always welcomed relatives. Though heavily morally inclined due to her allegiances, Ariel manifests no interest in people's popular perceptions of the abstractions such as good, evil or justice. Appearance The wiry figure clad in an assortment of woodland camouflage and Gillie moves in a relaxed, jointless way that is reminiscent of a large cat. The almost feral quality about her is only further sharpened by the eerie focus of her too-green eyes. They used to seem bright with warmth and regular smiles, a small fact betrayed by the fine lines beginning to form at the outer corner of her eyes. The passage of time and her experiences have reduced their warmth to a concentrated wariness that threatens to trip hostile. The former humanitarian is defined more by those features she does not show than those that she does. More often than not, her features are veiled with a shemagh and a pair of sunglasses. Due to her profession, frequent contact with the Infected and sick persons, she wears an N95-grade respirator at all times, typically veiled by either her shemagh or a facial mask. A sense of otherworldly calm emanates from the priestess, the same sense that might make others around her uncomfortable. There's just something about her... Background Following the Soviet Union aliyah of the 1970s, Ariel's grandparents emigrated from what is known today as Chernarus and chose to establish themselves in Tel Aviv, Israel for financial reasons. Their immigrant status and original socio-economical background prior to their immigration ensured that they lived in poverty for several years with their daughter before managing to properly establish themselves. High property prices during the 80s and onwards forced them to move to the southern portion of the city where their daughter made the acquaintance with a local man. Several years later, Ariel's older brother Gavriel was born shortly after the turn of the decade, followed by herself a few years later. Moulded early on with the encouragement of her father's blows, she became a hard worker, albeit one with an inclination towards causing trouble. Weaned on violence and Slavic folk stories from her grandparents, Ariel eventually moved in with them and tried to provide for her family by way of pulling jobs for local gangs and crews as an informant and, later on, by dealing drugs for friends of her older brother's. With an addictive inclination and a constant supply of product at her disposal, she rapidly became hooked. The concern exhibited by her grandparents did little to shake her addiction. Mandatory conscription picked her up at eighteen, forcing her to get clean and set her on a better track for life. During two years of mandatory service, she made the decision to remain enlisted even after her conscription period to pursue several different courses so that she could go on to become a medic and took part in the atuda program. At the height of her career, she served as a combat medic with the Sayeret Givati Reconnaissance Company. Upon hearing rumors about the accidents in the native country of her grandparents that Ariel requested a transfer so that she could work with the U.N and local forces at trying to manage the crisis. Without further ado, she deployed. Needless say, she never made it back. Ariel's work with the U.N began and finished following a betrayal in her unit when the situation began to veer out of control and the CDF and U.N lost control. Trapped within Chernarussian borders after the lockdown, she spent several months in captivity in an unknown location, the scars of which still make her flinch from time to time. After being left for dead in the woods, Ariel pushed through trauma, starvation, dehydration and the constant threat that both the living and the dead presented. She has since been affiliated with a handful of different groups and persons but reportedly vanished shortly after an incident at Green Mountain prior to the death of Reese Foley. The person that has emerged after a short disappearance bearing her name and wearing her face is difficult to reconcile to the traveling companion of a certain "Ethan". She smiles a bit too widely since her disappearance, and to hear her tell it, the whispers of the wind passing through the woods are a bit too intoxicating... Category:Cannibals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Members of the Bogeymen Category:Characters